1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including a plurality of LC parallel resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic components of the related art, a multilayer band pass filter disclosed in International Publication No. 2007/119356, for example, is known. This multilayer band pass filter includes five stages of LC parallel resonators. By forming LC parallel resonators in multiple stages, it is possible to increase the attenuation of signals in the bands outside of a pass band.
In a multilayer band pass filter, it is desirable to increase the attenuation of signals in the bands outside of a pass band.